Hunkahunka
Hunkahunka, A.K.A. Experiment 323, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause anyone he pecks to fall in artificial love with the first person they see; water on the affected's face will break the spell. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is in a heart-shaped birdhouse with the local online/delivery dating services. Hunkahunka is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Bio Experiment 323 was the 323rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his love-making ability to bring entire civilizations to a love-struck standstill. When he pecks someone, and the person sees someone, his/her eyes start flashing hearts and imagines himself/herself standing under palm trees shaped into a heart while holding the hands of the person he/she fell in love with. And right then the person says, "I think I love him/her," if the person is distant, or "I think I love you," if the person is right in front of them. 323 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 323 was activated off-screen by a tidal wave. Later, after a struggle with Gantu on the beach, Lilo and Stitch captured 323, named him Hunkahunka, and used his love-inducing power to make Keoni fall for Lilo. However, Hunkahunka was able to escape and cause artificial love across the island, his victims including David to make him fall in love with some other woman, Gantu to make him fall in love with Pleakley and later Stitch, and Nani to make her fall in love with Gantu. At one point, Stitch managed to recapture Hunkahunka, and attempted to hide him in a raffle box. However, Hunkahunka escaped again shortly after. Later, after a long chase, Gantu was eventually able to capture Hunkahunka, which Lilo permitted him to do because she decided that people should want other people to love them for who they are, not because some alien bird pecked them. Hunkahunka was successfully sent to an impatient Hämsterviel, where he caused Hämsterviel to fall for Gantu. Despite this, Hämsterviel still insulted Gantu like he would on a regular basis. Hunkahunka reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Hunkahunka, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Hunkahunka participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, as he was seen among the other experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Hunkhunka made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Stitch used him on Angel after she got mad at him. However, Hunkahunka caused Angel to become obsessed with Stitch, therefore teaching him a lesson. Personality 323 likes to play around and loves using his experiment function just for fun. He gets frustrated rather easily, usually when his pecks don't work. Gallery Trivia *Hunkahunka is named after a lyric in the Elvis song "Burnin' Love." Lilo refers to him as a "Hunkahunka bird of love." *In his first appearance, he had dark purple feathers. However, in the opening song, the episode "Snafu," and his later appearances, he had dark pink and maroon feathers on his body. *Hunkahunka's pod color is white. *Hunkahunka is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 323 Primary function: Makes the victim fall in love with the first person they see." Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Birds Category:Characters who fly Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Living characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Males Category:Imprisoned Characters